


you were in my dreams (Tentacle!Yuuri Week - Day 1)

by bootyshortskeef



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hasetsu, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Tentacles, mentions of past phichuuri, tentacle jobs?, tentacle!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyshortskeef/pseuds/bootyshortskeef
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are together now, but Yuuri is hiding a [sexy] tentacled secret.





	you were in my dreams (Tentacle!Yuuri Week - Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompts were possessiveness and exhibitionism. There's only a hint of possessiveness, but Yuuri does jerk off next to Victor while he's sleeping, so I guess that kind of counts as exhibitionism. 
> 
> I just wanted something with the word "dream" in the title, so it's from Joanna Newsom's Go Long. The story obviously has nothing to do with the song, but I do think it's funny that the next line is "several expendable limbs were at stake" (ofc Yuuri's tentacles aren't expendable, but you know what I'm getting at).

Most of the time, Yuuri can control it. It’s just a weird freak of genetics, or according to family history, a supernatural phenomenon in which the Katsuki family was cursed by a squid demon. Yuuri’s pretty sure that the legend is mostly just that—legend. In any case, the tentacles don’t appear unless Yuuri is aroused, and even then, he can suppress them—for the most part.

Tonight is different. Yuuri is too wound up, and much too close to Victor. They’ve been fooling around for the last few weeks, but Yuuri has been too scared to go any further. He’s just not ready to tell Victor about his… anatomical situation. The thing is, he’s pretty sure that Victor would be okay with it. For some reason, Victor is just really into him? So, Yuuri figures that if he tells Victor he’s got tentacles, he would be into that too. But still, it’s a pretty big deal, telling the man you love you’ll sprout tentacles every time you have sex.

Normally, they make out in Victor’s room, rutting against each other until it gets to be too much for Yuuri. He’ll feign tiredness, kiss Victor goodnight, and run off to bed so he can jerk off where Victor won’t be able to see the tentacles. But tonight, Victor had made his way into Yuuri’s room. He shouldn’t have let it happen, really. It’s just that Victor is _so_ hot, and he was making his best “please ravish me, Yuuri” face. So, he did—for a little while, anyway.

Eventually, Yuuri had to put a stop to things, or he’d have a very large, tentacled problem that he wouldn’t be able to hide. He’d tried to hint to Victor that he should go to his own room, but he didn’t want to be too insistent and end up hurting his feelings. And well, it's pretty nice having Victor wrapped around him like this.

Luckily, Victor had actually fallen asleep quickly. Yuuri, on the other hand, was not doing so well. Things had gotten pretty heated between them before Yuuri had pushed him away, insisting that he was tired and wanted to get an early start tomorrow. And there’s _something_ about this situation—Victor being in his bed, the one where Yuuri spent countless hours thinking about him. Suddenly, his teenage wet dream is very real. 

Before, Victor seemed so untouchable. When he made it to the Grand Prix Final, he’d gotten just a little closer. By the end of it, he’d come crashing back down to Earth. Now, Victor is suddenly here, telling him his skating could rival his own, that he was inspired by Yuuri and wanted to help him reach his potential, that he _loves_ him—that he _wants_ him, and he wants Yuuri to want him.

Yuuri _wants._ And Victor is so, so very close. 

His bed is much too small, but Yuuri moves over as far as he can, pressing his forehead against the wall. He thinks maybe, just maybe, he can jerk himself off quickly so that the tentacles that are starting to form on his back will retract. He bites his lip and slides his hand under his waistband, taking himself in hand. He tries to focus just on getting himself there quickly, but he can’t help thinking about the man of his dreams being right beside him. Yuuri wonders what it would be like with Victor. He’s not totally inexperienced. It was difficult to hide the tentacles with Phichit as a roommate, and well, Phichit is pretty adventurous.

But it would be different with Victor. Yuuri has spent a lot of time imagining what he could do to Victor with his tentacles. He’s imagined all the ways he could hold Victor down, and all the positions he could put him into. He’s imagined what Victor’s face would look like with one of his clubbed tentacles in his mouth, his pink lips wrapped around the sensitive end while Yuuri fucks him with the other. He wonders what Victor’s pale skin would look like all mottled with marks from his suckers. It would mark him as _Yuuri’s_. No one else could do anything like that to Victor, no one else could fuck both his mouth and his ass while restraining him with their own body. No one else could possess him like Yuuri could.

Yuuri bites back a moan as he works his cock. He’s close, but he can tell his body is betraying him. He can feel one of his clubs tracing Victor’s lips—he can _taste_ him. Victor tries to move closer in his sleep, but two of his tentacles wrap around his waist and hold him back. Yuuri hears a startled gasp.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he whispers. It doesn’t sound like horror, at least.

“Victor, please,” Yuuri sobs. He doesn’t really know what he’s pleading for, whether he wants him to go or stay. His clubbed tentacle is prodding at Victor’s mouth now—he can’t help it, really. Sometimes they just have a mind of their own.

Victor moans. “Oh my god, Yuuri. Is this why you’ve been running away from me every night?”

“I’m sorry! I can’t help it. It’s just a thing that happens. It’ll go away soon, I promise.” Yuuri keeps jerking himself off, more because he wants the tentacles to go away than because he wants to get off.

“Really?” Victor reaches out and takes hold of the tentacle trying to work its way into his mouth. “I was kind of hoping I’d get to see more of this,” he says, and then he _kisses_ the clubbed end before flicking his tongue out to taste the sensitive suckers. “Mm. You taste different here. Good different, though. I like it.”

Yuuri moans as he can feel himself hurtling towards orgasm. Suddenly he wishes he wasn’t so close, now that he knows Victor likes it.

Victor opens his mouth to let the tentacle in, and he starts sucking on it and moaning, like it’s the best thing he’s ever put in his stupid, beautiful mouth.

Yuuri slides another tentacle into Victor’s underwear and starts pumping his cock. “I hoped you would like this,” Yuuri says with a shaky voice. “I wasn’t sure, though. I mean, it’s kind of weird, right? But god, Victor. The things I want to do to you. You have no idea. I want to hold you down and fuck you in every way possible with my tentacles. The suckers will leave marks all over your body, so everyone will know you’re mine, and you won’t forget. Every time you look in the mirror, you’ll see me all over you.”

Victor comes against Yuuri’s back, release hot against the base of Yuuri’s tentacles, moans vibrating through the tentacle in his mouth. It’s too much for Yuuri, and he comes into his hand, panting and shaking against Victor. The tentacles start to retract, and Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief before he starts burning with embarrassment.

“Oh my god, Yuuri. I can’t believe you’ve been hiding that from me this whole time. Wait—” Victor leans over Yuuri’s shoulder, so he can look him in the eye. “I’m not dreaming, am I? I mean, I would love you even without the tentacles, but that was pretty amazing.”

Yuuri smiles, relieved and yet just a little unsurprised. “No, you’re not dreaming. But I might be.”

 

 


End file.
